


Le Chat Imaging Clinic

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, MRI, Medical, Mentionofsextoy, Mild Cursing, Touching, medicalau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette is sent to an imaging clinic for an MRI of her hurt knee. She is nervous and reluctant until she meets the man that is doing her imaging for the day.





	Le Chat Imaging Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on my MRI that I just had done. The story was too awkward and weird to not write as Adrienette. haha Not all of this that you are about to read is true. But most of it is. XD**

Marinette parked in a front spot at _ Le Chat’s Medical Imaging Clinic. _ She had tripped on a bolt of fabric in her messy craft room and hit her left knee on the hardwood floor. It took most of the damage and had put her off her feet for a day or so. She thought it was getting better after a week until the back of it started to hurt when she would walk. On top of that it had begun hyper-extending once a day. Which eventually turned into more than once a day. She sighed and gave in to go to the doctor for it, putting her stubbornness to the side. Her doctor had wrote up an MRI order and she was now staring at the front of an imaging clinic. 

It had been a process just to get the appointment between calling and making it online, only to be told to call again via text message. She got out of her car and locked it, hobbling up to the front door with her knee brace on. She peered up at the towering building, reading the name again that ran across it. The windows were black and she couldn’t see inside. Her gaze scanned down to the hours listed on the door in white letters and it made her pause. It read, _ Monday thru Friday 9 to 17:00. _

It was Saturday. 

Her heart began to pound faster against her chest as she worried her bottom lip and tentatively touched the door handle. She felt like she wasn’t supposed to be there and the parking lot was empty to make matters worse. 

She swallowed hard and opened the door to find a dimly lit and empty waiting room. It was filled with upholstered chairs and to the right was a rectangular hole that must have held the front desk person. The door shut behind her and she walked up to the opening in the wall, noticing a young asian girl with short dark hair sitting behind the desk. 

“Hi. I have an appointment for 12:30?” Marinette swallowed hard as she took in the short girl behind the computer monitors. 

“Okay. Can I get your name, insurance card, and ID?” She grabbed a clipboard and placed two sheets of paper on it. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette swallowed hard, handed her the cards, and noticed the lights flicker from bright to dark. “The lights are going crazy.” She awkwardly laughed and the girl peered up at her. 

“Yeah. It’s kind of annoying.” She smiled a little and passed her the clipboard along with her cards. “Fill out those two pages please.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Marinette grabbed a pen from the bucket that sat on the small ledge and went to sit down. She had been told to not wear metal. So, she had gone with a red with black spotted 50’s halter dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was form-fitted. 

She was busy filling out the paperwork when she heard a male voice speaking to the front desk woman. 

“Is that my patient?” His voice was quiet, but loud enough for Marinette to hear him. 

His question seemed normal until she felt him staring at her. It was an intense stare that made it hard to ignore and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore it yet not succeeding very well at it. 

More whispering and then the girl spoke louder than him. “Why?” The word came out confused as he continued to whisper at her. 

Marinette decided to ignore it and tried to finish the second paper. She had started it when the door opened. 

“Marinette?” The same male voice spoke and she peered up to see a man in dark plum hued scrubs with shoulder length blonde hair and glowing emerald eyes. He didn’t smile and his voice came out serious. “Did you get that paperwork done?” 

“Yeah? I’m almost done with it.” Marinette grabbed her belongings and stood up to continue to scribble her answers down. 

“Are you done yet?” The man stared at her and she nodded as she scribbled faster. 

She felt hurried and her heart was pounding even faster. “Yes. Well, I got halfway down.”

“That’s fine.” He took the clipboard from her and she awkwardly held the pen. He leaned through a rectangular cut out in the wall. “Here, Kagami. Take this please.” 

He stood up straight and Marinette jumped as she realized she still had the pen in her hand. “What do I do with this?” She held the pen out to him and he plucked it from her fingertips. 

“I’ll take that. Thank you.” He looked to make sure her order was in his hand. 

He began to walk down the long hallway as he looked over the second paper. 

He never broke his professional tone as he flipped the second one over and found it empty. He pointed at it with the pen and raised an eyebrow at her as if to disapprove. 

“I didn’t know there was a second side. Sorry.” Marinette blushed and nervously grinned. 

“It’s okay. We can go over it quickly.” He kept his tone and aura very serious and stoic and something about it was unsettling and kept her on her toes.

“Okay.” Marinette swallowed hard as she tried to focus on him. 

“Are you claustrophobic?” He didn’t look at her as he kept his eyes on the paper.

“I don’t think so… Dr. Agreste. I am a little nervous and have anxiety.” Marinette spoke like she was admitting a weakness as she blurted out something that he didn’t even ask her about. 

He peered over at her and wrote some stuff down. “You’ll be okay.” 

Marinette nodded and swallowed hard as he went back to looking at the clipboard.

“Any… pacemakers or other heart related surgeries?” He peered at her as he tapped his pen on it. 

“No.” Marinette swallowed hard. 

“Surgeries on that knee?”

“No.”

“Metal plates. Screws. Bolts.”

“No.”

“Any other metal objects.”

“No.” 

“Obviously no eye surgeries or anything related.” 

“No. Well, wisdom teeth… does that count?” 

“No. Not in this case.” 

Marinette nodded and pressed her lips into a tight line. 

“Alright… any piercings… tattoos…?” He peered at her for a moment when she blurted out an answer. 

“No. I have no piercings.” Marinette questioned why she even had an outburst about it. She wanted to hide, but something about his intimidating aura made her say things. “Oh. I do have tattoos.” 

“Okay.” He then rattled off the next slew of medical questions, easily answering them for her. He tucked the clipboard under his arm and stared at her hard. 

Marinette looked over at the dark changing room and read the sign beside the door, _ Changing Room 2. _

“You’re going to go into that room and change into a gown. The gowns are in the right drawer.” He gestured to the dark room with the pen. “Remove your dress, bra, and ballet flats. Keep your underwear on.” The man pointed at each item of her clothing with his pen and gazed at her as if he was thinking hard for a moment.

She swallowed hard as she felt him intensely staring at her. She felt judged and like she was on display. Something about it unsettled her. 

“There are lockers right there. Put your belongings in= one of them. There is a bathroom across the way. Use it if you need to and then meet me at the end of the hall.” The man watched her nod. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Marinette nodded and worried her bottom lip as he walked away from her. 

She took a deep breath and walked into the changing room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Marinette opened the right drawer and pulled out a blue patterned gown as she rolled her eyes and complained in her head. She had bought black granny panties when they had told her that she needed cotton underwear. It had been hell for her to buy them because she didn’t wear panties like that. Hers were always lace or microfiber. Also, she exclusively wore cheeky cut panties or thongs. She was mortified when she had to buy the packaged old lady panties. 

Marinette sighed as she changed into the gown and began to tie the two ties that barely hid her dignity. She wanted to die from it, but she pressed on. It had to be done, whether she liked it or not. She gripped the thin gap of her gown and stepped out of the changing room, walking over to the lockers. 

The tile floor was cold on her feet as she shoved her stuff into the locker. She closed it and turned the key to lock it as she went into the bathroom, leaving the key in the lock. Her mind went to a million places about how the MRI was going to go. She had never had one done and she was nervous. 

Marinette finished in the bathroom and stepped out to go to the locker. She had forgotten to put her reading glasses in there when she heard him speak as he came around a corner. 

“You can keep your glasses on if you want. And take your key. There’s a table to put them on in there.” He smirked at her and it was the first time she saw the man smile. 

Marinette burst out laughing. “You mean I don’t have to trip and fall on my face?” 

She watched how one side of his lips curled up as he tried not to laugh. Marinette put her glasses back on and grabbed the key after a few tries at locking it. 

“You ready? Follow me.” He took off and she hobbled after him. 

All she could think about was how fast he moved compared to her, but then again her knee had seen better days. 

“Okay…” The man sighed as he looked over her paper again. 

Her gaze went around the whole darkly lit area of different machines before they went into a room that only held a computer, desk, and a massive door that looked more like it belonged in a fallout bomb shelter. _ What the fuck? _ She swallowed hard as her nerves increased just by seeing the safety precautions in place. 

“We’re gonna go in here.” The man opened the heavy metal door that had a bar lock across it and warning stickers for days. 

She helplessly followed him, taking note that no one else was back in the dimly lit area with them. 

Marinette walked in and stopped when he did. He tapped his slender index finger on the table that was on the left side of them. “You can set your key and glasses here.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Marinette set her stuff down and followed him deeper into the room. 

A massive machine stood in the middle of the room with a slender bed dressed in white sheets sticking out of the circular opening. What looked like a weird plastic ‘w’ shaped restraint was on the left side of the bed; while a fluffy pillow sat on the other end. Her heart seemed to calm down as she realized that she wasn’t going in head first.

“So, it says you hurt your… left knee falling.” He peered up from the chart and caught her eye. 

“Y-yeah.” Marinette raised the hem of her gown and pointed her toe, turning her leg to poke where it was injured. His gaze dropped to her leg as he stared at it. “The back of my knee. Left side and along here.” She ran her fingers along the side of her knee and watched him nod from her periferal. 

“Alright.” The man seemed to bring himself out of some kind of deep thought to resume his job. “If you’ll just lay down on that table and put your knees into that.” Dr. Agreste pointed at the restraint thing at the end. 

Marinette dropped her gown back down her leg and stared where he was pointing. She had no idea what that thing at the end of the bed was called, but restraints were the only thing she could think of to describe it. She nodded and walked over to the bed, holding her gown closed more than it was. 

He watched her as she climbed onto the bed and lifted her legs to place them into the white plastic contraption. He walked over to stand beside the bed. “Put your knees in there for me.” He touched her leg and she stiffened up. 

Marinette scooted down until the plastic contraction was around her knees. 

“Move a little down more for me.” He stared at her legs and she slid her bottom down further. “Op! Too far. A little up.” 

Marinette blushed as she moved slightly up and he touched her knee to tell her to stop. “Perfect.” The man went to move the center piece that was between her knees and lightly nudged her right inner thigh. “I don’t want to pinch you.” 

Marinette felt her breath hitch at the softness of his hand and she spread her legs enough for him to move the center piece snug against her left knee. 

He gently pushed down on her left knee to straighten it. “Keep that straight for me.” 

“Okay.” Marinette nodded as she tried to ignore the fact that his hand had just touched her inner thigh and that she was in a gown with the world’s ugliest panties. 

The man came back to put cloth weights on her left foot that reminded her of sandbags. They were heavy and kept her foot from moving as he strapped her leg into place. 

Once he was satisfied with the way her legs were positioned he stared at her. “Would you like a blanket?” He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“Sure.” Marinette watched him walk over to a wall of cabinets that lined the other side by the door. “You know I saw the hours on the door and thought it was closed.” 

“Yeah, they haven’t changed that yet. It used to be Monday thru Friday, but they changed it recently.” He grabbed a white blanket from the cabinet and shut it, coming back to her with the folded material. 

“I bet you would rather be home relaxing right now, Dr. Agreste.” Marinette awkwardly laughed. 

“Please call me Adrien. And ya know I thought about that for a moment and then realized that hey it’s hours.” Adrien chuckled as he threw the blanket over her with ease in one swift movement that left her shocked and swallowing hard. 

“You- you’re paid hourly? I thought you’d be salary.” Marinette was shocked to say the least. 

Adrien laughed and nodded as he looked over the inside of the machine and lifted the blanket to look over her legs for a moment. “Yeah. If I was salary… I wouldn’t be here.” 

Marinette burst out laughing with him and nodded. “Makes sense.” 

“Alright.” Adrien stepped to the side and grabbed what looked like an oval grey ball with lines around it that was connected to a medical tube. “This should only take 20 to 25 minutes.” 

“Really?” Marinette was shocked again by how fast that was. 

“Yep. Well, it’s different depending on the machine, but I’ve used this one for years now. I think it only takes 20 mins or so.” He awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I was thinking it would take 40.” Marinette softly laughed and he straightened up in shock and shook his head. 

“Hopefully not.” Adrien laughed and weighed the weird ball in his hand that still confused her. He sighed and walked closer to her. “This is your safety button. If at any point you need this procedure to stop… squeeze this. It is hooked up to an alarm and will set it off. I will end this test and pull you out as fast as I can.” 

Marinette took it from him with a trembling hand and nodded. “Okay.” 

Adrien smiled down at her and noticed that her head wasn’t on the pillow. “Sit up for me. So, I can put that pillow under you.” 

Marinette sat up and he shoved the pillow under her head and neck. He went back to the small table and began to roll bright yellow ear plugs between his fingertips. “The machine is really loud. So, you get ear plugs and headphones.” He smiled at her as he passed her one. “Put them in your ears like a Q-tip. They should expand after a moment.” 

“O-okay.” Marinette shoved one into her ear and then took the second one from his outstretched hand. 

The room was a lot quieter suddenly and he shoved the noise canceling headphones over her ears. “Alright. Let’s start this thing.” He suddenly hovered his hand over her chest, near her neck for a moment. “You should only be submerged up to here.” 

“Okay.” Marinette nodded as she swallowed hard and tried to relax. 

“Also, hold still and the bed will move throughout the scan.” Adrien smiled at her to try and keep her calm. 

“Okay.” Marinette imagined the bed moving back and forth like he would be adjusting where she was within the machine. 

“Alright. I’ll be in the other room.” Adrien nodded and left as she thanked him. 

She heard the door shut and it sounded heavy before she heard beeping and keyboard clicks. His voice suddenly came over the speaker and she was shocked to hear it. 

“Alright. Remember stay still and don’t move. The first test will be 2 minutes. Okay?” Her heart raced harder and her breathing got faster as she felt the bed move and pull her within the tube until her head was peeking out of it. 

She peered up to see neon green numbers on the outside rim and cold air blew down on her, making her thankful for the blanket. “Okay.” 

Marinette heard more various clicks as the bed shifted slightly and began to do something that she did not expect. No one had told her about it and she had not been warned about it. No one had told her that the bed vibrated. And it didn’t just vibrate in a constant hum… oh no… It vibrated like her 7 seven speed vibrator that was currently nestled in her nightstand at home. 

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she steadied her breathing and tried to calm her nerves. She held still with her fingers intertwined on her chest and her ‘safety button’ in her hand. 

Occasionally, she would look up to see the numbers counting down. She watched as it hit zero and another click sounded before his voice came through. 

“Okay next one is 3 minutes.” Adrien softly spoke through the speaker. 

“Okay.” Marinette spoke loudly and she heard another click followed by keyboard keys clacking. 

“Alright. Starting now.” His voice spoke to her as she felt him staring at her through the glass window. 

The bed began to vibrate in another rhythm and she had a hard time trying to not think about the fact that it was like a person running a vibrator from a remote device. She cleared her throat and began to sing songs from _ The Waitress Musical _ in her head. 

“Okay. The next one is going to be another 2 minute one.” Adrien’s voice came through again breaking her from her thoughts and making her focus on him again. She could still feel him staring at her.

Somewhere inside of her soul, she was mad at him for making her focus on him. She knew that she shouldn’t be upset about it because he was only doing his job. She took a deep breath and responded. “Okay. Thank you.” 

“Okay. Here we go.” Another loud click followed by keyboard keys. 

The bed began to vibrate again and her legs began to feel weird. Like her muscles and insides were being shifted around and something about it was concerning. She tried to calm down and ignore it. 

“Three more, Okay? The first will be 3 minutes, then 2 minutes, and then 3 again. Hold still.” Adrien spoke through the speaker, but her mind only caught parts of what he said. 

She was in a daze and confused in general. “Okay.” She tried to focus on answering him as she closed her eyes. 

“Alright. Almost done. Hold still.” Adrien reminded her again as she heard the familiar clicks. 

Marinette waited and for some reason the fact that he wasn’t talking anymore between them made her nerves spike. Something about his voice was so soothing and comforting. But now that he wasn’t talking… her nerves ran wild. She found herself counting down the minutes as hours, hoping to hear his voice again. But he never talked. His voice was replaced by keyboard clicks and her heart leapt up her throat. 

“Okay. We’re done.” Adrien spoke through the speaker and Marinette felt relief floor through her body as the bed slid out of the massive tube. 

The heavy door opened and she peered over to see him walking up beside her. He took the blanket off of her in one smooth yank that made her gown move, causing her to worry about her hideous underwear showing in front of him. He took the weights off her foot and unstrapped her leg. Adrien held his hand out for the ‘safety button’ and she passed him it. 

“You can get up.” Adrien smiled as he set the pump ball down on the small table. He came back to take the headphones from her and put them back onto the same table.

“Can I take these out?” Marinette pointed to her ears. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Adrien smiled as he watched her pull the bright yellow ear plugs out of her ears. 

Marinette stood up and stared at this massive black thing that looked like a trash can. “Can I throw them away?” 

Adrien smirked at her, “Yeah. Unless you wanted to keep them as a souvenir.”

Marinette burst out laughing as she walked to the trash can, not caring if she held her gown completely closed or not. “No, I’m good.” 

She felt him gazing at her back and walking around her as she stood near the heavy open door. 

“Alright, well. The radiologist will have a look at those scans and then send the results to your doctor. I hope you have a great rest of your day.” Adrien smiled at her and she smiled back at him. 

“Okay, thank you. Have a great day too and weekend.” Marinette went to walk out when he stopped her. 

“Don’t forget your key and glasses.” Adrien pointed at the table with an arm crossed over his chest. 

“Right.” Marinette awkwardly giggled, grabbed her things, and went to leave. 

“Actually. Um.” Adrien stopped her once more and she turned to look at him. 

“Yes?” Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line and peered at him with curious bluebell eyes. 

“How would you like to go to lunch sometime? Not like something fancy, but ya know… a cafe or something small.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and she smiled at him. 

“Sure.” Marinette blushed and looked around herself. “Where would you like me to write down my name and number? I don’t really have anything on me.” 

Adrien jumped and uncrossed his arms as he ran over to the desk that he had been sitting at. “Here.” 

Marinette walked over to him and took the paper and pen, writing down her name and number. 

“I guess I could have looked it up too.” Adrien awkwardly laughed and Marinette giggled. 

“It’s okay. Thanks for asking. Talk to you later then?” Marinette bit her bottom lip and watched him pocket her number. 

“Of course. It was nice meeting you, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien blushed as he stared at her with a derpy smile on his face. 

“Call me Marinette. And I look forward to it. Don’t make me wait too long.” Marinette winked at him and walked out of the room and down the hall to change.

She opened her locker, fumbling with the key. For some reason her brain was fuzzy and she turned to see an elderly couple in the previous room that she had used. She smiled at them and went into the first room to change. Marinette began to untie the knots when she heard his voice again. 

It was no longer lighthearted and kind. She noticed how it was back to being intimidating and professional. It caused her to burst out in a laugh as she shook her head and got dressed. 

She put her gown into the laundry basket and made her way back to the waiting room. She opened the door to find it full of elderly people. Marinette walked up to the young girl at the front desk. _ Kagami was it? _

“Do I need to do anything else?” Marinette waited for her to shake her head. 

“Nope. You are all good. Have a good day.” Kagami smiled at her and Marinette nodded. 

“Thank you. You too.” Marinette walked towards the door as an elderly lady walked up and spoke as loud as she could, _ “Does this place do digital mammograms?” _

Marinette tried not to laugh as she left the clinic and got into her car, realizing that aside from Kagami and Adrien… she was the youngest patient there. She shook her head as a pair of kind emerald eyes and an enchanting laugh played in her mind like a romance movie and she giggled as she turned on her car. 


End file.
